


Nesting

by solidaritysandwichandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, domestic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidaritysandwichandpie/pseuds/solidaritysandwichandpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is amused and exasperated at Dean's nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet. Domestic!Dean gives me feels and ruins my life. Originally posted on tumblr.

Sam didn’t say anything when Dean went grocery shopping “What dude, we need real food. I want to eat something that doesn’t come in a can or a paper wrapper for once!”.

The first time he heard loud crashes and curses coming from the kitchen he’d nearly broken his neck sprinting across the bunker, he’d overtuned his chair and clipped his shoulder, painfully, on a doorway in his haste to get to Dean, pictures of his brother grappling with a demon or some other nasty flashing through his head. What he’d found, instead, was Dean standing amid a mountain of pots and pans, broiler pan in one hand and a red mark across his forehead. 

“Who puts all this crap on the top shelf? Really.”

Sam had rolled his eyes and stalked back to the study without a word.

Sam had put up with the hammering and sounds of a power drill drifting from the vicinity of the room Dean had claimed for himself and even helped his brother look for a box of nails when Dean sauntered into the library asking if Sam had seen any.

He had helped Dean hoist his new, king size, mattress through the halls and up the stairs, Dean nagging the entire way about how to properly lift his new acquisition and “Jesus! Be careful! If you snag it on that corner and rip the fabric, so help me Sammy….”.

Sam had smiled indulgently at Dean, who beamed with pride down at the memory foam and celebrated his brother's purchase with a beer, sitting cross legged on the floor of his Dean's room while Dean bounced up and down experimentally and fussed with the sheets he had found in a linen closet downstairs.

But this was too much.

Dean was taking things too far.

Sam thought he might actually strangle him.

Dean had lured him into the car with promises of dinner, “maybe one of those fancy ass salads you like.” and a drive because, “you need to get out Sammy, fresh air! It’ll be good for you.”  
Sam knew now that Dean had gladly sated Sam’s appetite in an attempt to counteract the sulking that he was bound to do when he realized their true destination.

Now Sam was standing in a Target in Lebanon, Kansas, in the middle of the bedding department while Dean debated the virtues of higher thread counts in sheets and weighed the differences between polyester and cotton comforters.   
Screw killing his brother. Sam might just hang himself from the rafters. It would be quicker and a hell of a lot less painful than explaining what a duvet was.


End file.
